1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to porous copper sulfide nano/micrometer hollow spheres and a method for preparing the same, more particularly, to porous copper sulfide nano/micrometer hollow spheres that have an increased specific surface area and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Copper sulfide is a good prospective optoelectronic material. It has potential applications in solar cells, electrochemistry cells, IR detectors, catalysts and so on. For these applications, copper sulfide has been a widely studied material. At room temperature, copper sulfide (CuxS) can form five stable phases: covellite (x=1), anilite (x=1.75), digenite (x=1.8), djurleite (x=1.95) and chalcosite (x=2). In addition, a variety of techniques have been developed to prepare copper sulfides with nano/micrometerstructural morphologies due to the development and wide application of nano/micrometer technologies.
Since both microstructural size and shape of materials sensitively influence their optical, electrical and catalytic properties, the technology for controlling the microstructural size and shape of copper sulfides has attracted significant interest of researchers skilled in the art. So far, various microstructural morphologies of copper sulfides have been developed, such as solid spheres, hollow spheres, thin films, rods and arbitrary morphologies. Although copper sulfides with the aforementioned microstructural morphologies can present their own advantages in certain applications, the further improvement in the term of their properties is still desirable.
Accordingly, the present invention provides copper sulfide with a novel nano/micrometerstructural morphology to increase the reactive area of copper sulfide and enhance the application efficiency thereof. In particular, when the copper sulfide according to the present invention is applied in solar cells, the photoelectric effect of the solar cells can be enhanced owing to the novel nano/micrometerstructural morphology thereof so as to enhance the development potency of solar cells.